


Lórienin puutarhat

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Kuolemattomat maat [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keskusteltuaan Manwën kanssa, Elrond poikineen suuntaa kohti Lórienin puutarhoja, etsimään vaimoaan Celebríania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lórienin puutarhat

**Author's Note:**

> Ei tätä sarjaa sit ilmeisest kukaan seuraa kun ei edelliseen osaan tullut yhtäkään kommenttia, mutta teen tätä nyt silti koska saan dumpattua kaikki tyhmät ideani tänne.
> 
> -Miuku

Elrond, Elladan ja Elrohir kulkivat mutkaista tietä pitkin alas vuorenrinnettä. He eivät kuitenkaan jääneet Alqualondën kauniiseen satamakaupunkiin, vaan lähtivät Calaciryaa pitkin kohti Valinorin kauniita maita. He yöpyivät Tirionin kaupungissa, joka oli kuin Esiaikojen suuri haltiakaupunki Keski-Maassa, mutta paljon kauniimpi, sillä kaikki muut olivat vain kuvia tästä.

Seuraavana aamuna he jatkoivat matkaansa, joskaan he eivät pitäneet kiirettä kulkiessaan Siunatun Valtakunnan ihmeiden keskellä. He kuitenkin kulkivat nopeasti, sillä heidän ei tarvinnut huolehtia mistään. 

He saapuivat Lórienin metsän reunaan neljännen matkapäivän iltana. He eivät pysähtyneet enää yöksi, vaan kulkivat pitkin tuota suurta metsää.

Varhain seuraavana aamuna, kun Auringon ensi säteet leikittelivät puiden oksistossa, he saapuivat pienelle aukiolle. Aukion laidassa, puun alla, nukkui tyynen näköisenä kaunis haltianainen. Haltian pitkä, kullanvaalea tukka oli levinnyt hänen ympärilleen, ja se hohti kauniisti valon leikitellessä siinä. Haltian mekko oli hennon, keväisen vihreän ja kullan yhdistelmää, eikä maa ollut tahrannut sitä lainkaan. Naisen kasvojen vasemmalla puolen kulki kuitenkin hiusrajasta vasemman silmäkulman kautta suupieleen hirvittävän näköinen vanha arpi, kuin ruoskanjälki.

Elrond polvistui maahan naisen viereen ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. "Celebrían. Celebrían, herää. Me olemme tulleet", hän sanoi pehmeästi.

Celebrían havahtui. Hän katsoi pitkään Elrondia, kuin ei olisi uskonut silmiään. Lopulta, päästyään varmuuteen siitä, että hänen vieressään istui todellakin Elrond, hän kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti Elrondin ympärille ikäänkuin ei koskaan aikoisi päästää irti. Hymy levisi Elrondin kasvoille ja hän kietoi kätensä hellästi mutta lujasti Celebríanin ympärille ja veti naisen syliinsä. Siitä oli yli viisisataa vuotta kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet, kun Celebrían oli päättänyt ylittää Meren.

"Te tulitte vihdoin", Celebrían kuiskasi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Sitten hän näytti huomaavan, että yksi puuttui. "Missä Arwen on? Mitä hänelle tapahtui?" Celebríanin ääni oli huolestunut, hän tiesi liiankin hyvin mitä hänelle itselleenkin  _olisi voinut_ käydä.

Elrond huokasi. Hän oli tiennyt tämän kysymyksen olevan tulossa, mutta hän ei silti ollut ollut millään tavoin valmiina tähän kysymykseen. "Sinähän tiedät", hän aloitti hitaasti, "että Elendilin perillisillä on ollut tapana viettää osa lapsuuttaan luonani. Eräs heistä... hän menetti isänsä kun oli vasta kahden, ja hänen äitinsä pyysi turvapaikkaa luotani. Niin minä kasvatin hänet Imladrisissa. Hän ja Arwen rakastuivat... en saanut estettyä sitä. Arwen valitsi kuolevaisen elämän Gondorin ja Arnorin kuningattarena..." Elrond huokasi uudestaan. Miksi, miksi juuri hän? Hän oli joutunut viettämään lapsuutensa murhaajien kanssa, joita hänen äitinsä oli paennut hyppäämällä mereen. Hänen veljensä oli valinnut kuolevaisen elämän ja oli näinollen kuollut kauan sitten. Ihan kuin se ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, hänen poikansa olivat hädintuskin saaneet pelastettua Celebríanin jostakin synkästä örkkien luolasta, eikä Celebrían ollut enää saanut rauhaa Keski-Maassa, vaan oli lähtenyt meren yli. Ja sitten, kun hän oli luullut Meren ylittämisen olevan ratkaisu, Arwen olikin päättänyt jäädä matkasta. "Miksi minä", Elrond kuiskasi puoliääneen. Ja kaikista maailman haltioista viimeisenä hänen odotettiin näyttävän heikkouden merkkejä, kaikista viimeisenä hänen odotettiin surevan.

Minun kuuluisi olla vahva, kovasydäminen, hän mietti. Kuten Gil-Galad, kuten Fingolfin, kuten kaikki Esiaikojen suuret haltiaruhtinaat. Miksen minä ole? 

Hän painoi päänsä, ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. Tavallisesti hän oli hävennyt näyttää tunteitaan jopa oman perheensä edessä, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut välittää, vaan itki hiljaa.

 

Elrond muisti sen yhtä selvästi kuin jos se olisi tapahtunut eilen. Hän muistaisi sen aina.

_Hiljainen loppukesän ilta Rivendellissä._

_Edessäni seisoo nuori mies, vasta kahdenkymmenen ikäinen._

_Syvällä miehen silmissä hohtaa rakkaus._

_Mies on Aragorn Arathornin poika, Elendilin perillinen, josta on jonakin päivänä tuleva kuningas Elessar, Gondorin ja Arnorin yhdistyneiden valtakuntien valtias._

_"Huomaan että aarre johon olen silmäni kiinnittänyt ei ole vähemmän kallis kuin Thingolin aarre jota Beren aikoinaan halusi", Aragorn sanoo kuin yrittäisi vitsailla,vaikka hänen silmissään näkyy surua ja hänen ilmeensä on anteeksipyytävä. "Sellainen on kohtaloni", hän sanoo. Yhtäkkiä hänen silmänsä muuttuivat hiukan utuisiksi, niinkuin usein käy ihmisille kun he saavat näyn._

_"Mutta katso! Mestari Elrond, se aika jonka täälla asustatte lähenee loppuaan, ja lapsenne joutuvat pian valinnan eteen, joko lähteä kanssanne tai jäädä Keski-Maahan", Aragorn sanoo._

_Minä vastaan, vaikka tiedän sen olevan turhaa. Vaikka tiedän ettei se hänen mieltään muuta._

_"Näin on. Se tapahtuu pian, meidän mittapuullamme, vaikka monet ihmisten vuodet ehtivät vieriä. Mutta Arwenin, minun rakkaani, eteen ei valintaa tule ellet sinä Aragorn Arathornin poika astu meidän väliimme ja tuota meistä toiselle, sinulle tai minulle, ylitse maailman äärien ulottuvaa katkeraa eroa. Et vielä tiedä mitä minulta tahdot. Vuodet tuovat mitä tuleman pitää. Tästä asiasta me vaikenemme monta pitkää vuotta. Päivät pimenevät ja paljon pahaa vielä tapahtuu", ovat sanani, jotka niin toivon että voisin ottaa takaisin. Tiedän, että vain iskin kiilan välillemme, mutta en voi tehdä enää mitään sille._

_Aragornin ilme on säikähtänyt, en ole koskaan puhunut hänelle tähän sävyyn, ja hän luulee että olen vihainen hänelle. Vaikka en ole. Vaikka olen vihainen itselleni._

Elrond halusi huutaa tuskasta muistaessaan tuon illan, illan jona hän ensi kerran ymmärsi, että tahtoi hän tai ei, Arwen vietäisiin häneltä pian. 'Ylitse maailman äärien ulottuva katkera ero'. Vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, miten totta hänen sanansa olivat. Ei mikään, ei aika, ei tämä siunattu maa, ei edes kuolema vaikka hän sellaisen kokisi, pystyisi parabtamaan niitä haavoja, jotka Arwenin valinta oli jättänyt hänen sisäänsä. Kukaan ei voisi täyttää sitä onttoa paikkaa hänen sisällään.

Kun Elrond nosti katseensa, häveten hiukan itseään, hän huomasi että Celebrían itki myös, avoimesti ja peittelemättä, ja hänen katseensa oli suunnattu itään, Keski-Maata kohti. Hän sanoi hiljaa: "Toivon vain, että hän oli varma päätöksestään. Että hän todella on onnellinen sen ajan joka hänellä on."

"Niinpä. En koskaan antaisi itselleni anteeksi jos olisin sallinut hänen antaa elämänsä pois miehen vuoksi, jonka kanssa hän ei lopulta olisikaan onnelllinen", Elrond huokasi. Sitten hän jatkoi: "On kohtalon ivaa, että se ainoa kuolevainen, jota olen oikeastaan raakastanut, on se, joka on tuottanut minulle eniten tuskaa. Yhtä kaunis Arwen oli kuin Lúthien, minun silmissäni vielä paljon kauniimpi, ja Lúthienin kohtalon hän myös valitsi."

 

Elladan ja Elrohir istuivat vierekkäin vähän matkan päässä. He olivat iloisia, että olivat nyt Kuolemattomilla mailla, mutta eivät jaksaneet kiinnittää huomiota vanhempiensa keskusteluun. Metsä oli kaunis paikka, ja rauhallinen, ja siellä kasvoi puita jollaisia he eivät olleet koskaan nähneet (lähinnä siksi että niitä ei ollut kuin Amanissa), ja Elrohirin valtasi halu tutkia apikka hieman tarkemmin. Hänen lähdettyään omille teilleen Elladan kiipesi erään puun tiheään oksistoon ja jäi siihen lepäämään, katselemaan ympärilleen.

 

Kun Aurinko alkoi laskea, Elrohir palasi taas aukiolle. Yölintujen alkaessa laulaa Elrond totesi: "Minun tekisi mieli kulkea muuallakin kuin tässä metsässä, vaikka tämä epäilemättä onkin kaunein ja rauhallisin paikka koko Valinorin valtakunnassa. Celebrían, tuletko, ja asettuisitko kanssani asumaan jonnekkin Tirionin kauniiseen kaupunkiin?"

"Tulen, tulen mielelläni! Sillä nyt kun vihdoin olet täällä, kaikki haavani on parannettu, kaikki väsymykseni poissa. Monet vuodet odotin teitä täällä, Lórienin kauniissa metsässä, joka ylittää jopa synnyinseutuni Lothlórienin loiston", Celebrían vastasi, eikä hän ollut moniin vuosiin ollut onnellisempi kuin silloin. 

"Isä ja äiti", Elrohir sanoi metsän reunalla, "minä ja Elladan tahtoisimme lähteä etelään, liittyäksemme Oromën metsästäjäjoukkoon, joten tiemme taitavat toistaiseksi erota tässä."

Elrond nyökkäsi myöntymyksen merkiksi. 

"Jos se on mitä tahdotte, voitte mennä, ei teitä mikään tässä maassa estä", Celebrían sanoi lempeästi. 

Kaksi nuorta haltiaa lähtivät kulkemaan omia reittejään kohti monen päivämatkan päässä etelässä olevaa metsää, tietäen että maa itse tarjoaisi matkalla ravintoa jos he sitä haluaisivat, eikä heidän tarvinnut huolehtia niistä pedoista ja pahuuden olennoista, jotka Eriadorin yössä kävisivät liian huolettomien matkalaisten kimppuun. 

Elrond ja Celebrían kulkivat kauniin tähtitaivaan alla kohti Tirionin kaupunkia, noldorin ja vanyarin koteja. Sinne oli viiden päivän matka, mutta se ei haittaisi lainkaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä kirjoittaessani loin uusia ulottuvuuksia Elrondin hahmoon, joka alkuperäisissä kirjoissa esiintyy enimmäkseen ns. "generic ikivanha viisas haltiaruhtinas" -roolissa. Hänen elämänsä kuitenkin tarjoaa hyvän pohjan tuon suojakuoren alla viihtyvälle yksinäiselle sielulle, joten käytin tilaisuutta hyväkseni.
> 
> Elladanista ja Elrohirista taas halusin tehdä hiukan villimpiä ja seikkailunhaluisempia (he kuitenkin ovat haltioiksi nuoria, Kolmannen Ajan alussa syntyneitä, ja itse uskon Legolasin olevan lähelle heidän ikäisensä, ehkä hiukan vanhempi tai nuorempi). Tämä luonteenpiirre auttaa minua keksimään heille jonkin muunkin tehtävän kuin satunnaisina mainintoina Elrondin yhteydessä esiintyvät hahmot. Oromën metsästäjä- ja soturijoukko on heille luonteva paikka, joskin tarpeen tullen voin vetää heidät mukaan tarinaan.
> 
> Täytyy myöntää, että Valinorin maanteitoni on hiukan heikko, joten tuolla saattaa olla virheitä siitä huolimatta että käytin karttaa. Matkaan kuluvat ajat eivät ole missään määrkn todellisia, kunhan nyt heitin jotain. Toivottavasti kuitenkin nautitte tästä ficistä! :)


End file.
